


Thank Heavens for Fanfiction

by Esperata



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Newt and Hermann have finally gotten together. But was it a one night deal?





	Thank Heavens for Fanfiction

The night before had been hasty. Now Hermann was retreating – both physically and emotionally.

“We should agree to forget this happened, don’t you think?”

Newt felt his heart crack before his brain kicked into gear.

“Woah. Hold up. I’ve read my share of fanfiction. Are you just saying that ‘cause you think its what _I_ wanna hear?”

“Are you saying you don’t?”

Newt grinned in relief.

“What I want is to indulge in that other fanfic staple – two guys in love cuddling for an unnecessary 20 minutes.”

“We have a meeting,” Hermann objected before shuffling back. “Better make it 15.”


End file.
